Rotating grinder wheels contain considerable energy especially at the higher speeds provided by recent advances in grinding wheel manufacture. In the event of sudden loss of rotation resulting, for example, from bearing failure or in the case of air motors, vane breakage, the energy of the rotating wheel must be dissipated in some manner to avoid further damage to the grinder spindle, grinder motor, grinder wheel, and as a safety precaution to prevent possible operator injury.
The object of this invention is to provide an energy absorbing device for mounting grinding wheels which is capable of absorbing substantial amounts of energy in a two-step action. A further object of the invention is to provide a simple, reliable and economical method of energy absorption. These and other objects are obtained in an energy absorbing device comprising: A first cylindrical section, a second conical section attached to and mounted in circumferential attachment at one end of the first cylindrical section, the conical section being convex to the cylindrical portion and the conical section being provided with a bolt hole through its apex for mounting to the spindle of a grinder.